The present disclosure relates to a shift-by-wire actuator and a method for selecting drive positions of a motor vehicle transmission.
With shift-by-wire actuators, the transmission of shift commands from the actuator to the motor vehicle transmission, in contrast to purely mechanical actuators, occurs by means of electrical or electronic signals. The change from the purely mechanical actuator to electrical or electronic actuators was triggered in that new constructive and ergonomic assemblies were constantly being provided for actuators for motor vehicle transmissions, wherein, despite everything, a reliable operability of the motor vehicle transmission actuator was to remain ensured, even without having to examine the actuator or the actuating element pertaining thereto.
A generic shift-by-wire actuator is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2007 037 706 A1. The previously known actuator comprises a sliding element that moves in a translational manner for the manual shifting of the motor vehicle transmission, wherein the sliding element exhibits a handle, on which a thumb wheel is provided for the manual selection of drive positions of the motor vehicle transmission. The translational sliding characteristic of the sliding element is used thereby for a typical touch-shift gate in a motor vehicle automatic transmission, while the thumb wheel disposed on the handle serves as an automatic gate. By means of the thumb wheel, a selection of at least the drive positions for forwards driving, or “Drive” D, “Reverse” R and idle or “Neutral” N, respectively, are thus possible. The drive position “Park” P can be engaged via an additional actuator.
The previously known actuator furthermore comprises a shift-lock locking mechanism, by means of which an unintentional selection of one of the drive positions R and D from the park locking position P is to be prevented. In order to deactivate the park locking P, or to select one of the drive positions R and D from the park locking position P, first an actuation of the brake as well as a simultaneous actuation of the actuator is necessary. Alternatively, it is provided that the parking lock can only be released by means of the additional parking lock actuating element.